


Since I Know Chris Is Coming

by JaneDoe876



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Baking, Complete, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song  If I Knew You Were Comin' I'd've Baked A Cake got to thinking about how cute it would be if Tom was singing this to himself while he's baking a cake for Chris on their anniversary after he comes back from a long photo shoot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since I Know Chris Is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> My second attempt at a Hiddelsworth hope you all enjoy this :) Con-crit is always welcomed changed the lyrics to the song so if you want to listen to it in it's original form here it is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G1wEVPqFFCg personally I think this song is really cute :)

 Tom couldn't contain his happiness when Chris called him saying he was on his way home. "I can't wait to see you darling, when do you think you'll be here?" Tom asked. "An hour or so my love" Chris replied. "Wonderful! I'll be counting the minutes till you arrive my Chris" Tom said longingly.

"Same here my darling, I love you, I'll see you soon" Chris said softly. "I love you too, see you soon" Tom said giddy as he hung up the phone. He walked to their kitchen and began laying out all that he needed.

Chris always enjoyed watching Tom baking, he thought it was so sweet how Tom put all of his passion into it much like he does with his acting. Tom began to mix all the ingredients and couldn't help but start singing to himself and dance around the kitchen.

Since I know Chris is coming gonna bake a cake  
Bake a cake, bake a cake  
Since I know Chris is coming gonna bake a cake  
Just to say I love you, yes I do,  yes I do  


He makes everyday better for me, So I'll be his one man band  
Grandest band in the land  
He makes everyday better for me, So I'll be his one man band  
And give him a kiss or two  
Oh, I know where he's coming from  
And I know where he's been  
But it really doesn't matter, when he fills his platter

I'll kiss him when he walks in, right in

  
Since I know Chris is coming gonna bake a cake  
I'm his one man band, goodness sake  
Since I know Chris is coming, gonna bake a cake  
I'm a lucky Jo, yes I know, yes I know

Tom chuckled to himself as he placed the cake in the oven and checked the time. Chris was going to arrive soon, so he rushed to take a quick shower. While Tom was in the shower  Chris was already on their street wearing the same smile he's had on all day.

That's the affect Tom's had on him and ever since they met. "And I wouldn't have it any other way" Chris said to himself as he thought of Tom. Meanwhile Tom was out of the shower having gotten dressed he went down stairs and set up the house.

 He then took the cake out of the oven and let it cool. He didn't hear Chris enter from the back door just as he was lighting candles and singing to himself again.

Since I know Chris is coming,  
I baked a cake, baked a cake  
Since I know Chris is coming, I baked a cake, baked a cake  
I'm a lucky Jo, yes I know, yes I know  
He's gonna be here in an hour or so  
Yes I know, my Chris will be here soon I know  
Oh, I know where he's coming from  
And I know where he's been  
But it really doesn't matter, when he fills his platter  
And kiss me sweetly on my chin, as he walks in  
Since I know Chris is coming, I baked a cake

  
I'm his one man band, goodness sake  
Since I know Chris is coming, I baked a cake

I'm one lucky jo, lucky jo!

"Well so am I darling" he heard a voice from behind him. He ran into Chris's open arms and kissed him deeply. Chris moaned passionately into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Tom's waist. "Happy anniversary my love" Tom said as they broke for air.

"Happy anniversary to you too my Tom, so what's this about a cake?" he asked laughter filling his eyes. Tom chuckled lightly, "Oh just my way of saying I love you" Tom said softly.

"I love you too" Chris replied affectionately. They sat down and had dinner then opted to have the cake in bed. They were both snuggled in their bed room eating the rich chocolate cake that Tom baked.

"You should bake and sing more often I can feel the love" Chris said as he finished his cake. Tom let out a warm laugh and kissed Chris softly. "Next time why don't you?" he asked Chris.

Chris wiggled his eye-brows at him and grinned widely. "Oh don't worry I just might" he said. Tom giggled as he laid his head on Chris's chest listening to his heart beat as they both fell asleep.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
